Olivia Godfrey
Olivia Godfrey '''is the matriarch of the Godfrey family who formerly oversaw the Godfrey Institute. Unbeknown to the town and her lover, Norman Godfrey, she's lived for centuries as an Upir. She enlists the help of Dr. Johann Pryce to thwart her cravings. Olivia is attacked by her son Roman Godfrey after she reveals his Upir nature, leaving him completely disturbed. Roman also discovers she's used her powers to manipulate him into fathering his cousin Letha's child. '''Early Life Olivia Godfrey was born Olivia Luspec into a wealthy Romanian family in the early nineteenth century. She lived with her father and elder sister, who was considered the more attractive sister. When Olivia was thirteen-years-old, she stole her sister's dowry, a Roman slave named Dimitri, and fled. After sleeping with Olivia, Dimitri stole Olivia's horses and jewelry before fleeing. When Olivia woke, she was distraught to learn of Dimitri's betrayal. She found a very sharp rock, unlaced the back of her dress to reveal a tail, and cut it off. Olivia died but the next day her father's search party finally came upon her body. Her father went up to her lifeless body, pressed his hand to where her tail once was and Olivia was resurrected. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby, Magdalena. Her father suggests that in order to avoid a scandal, that they give the baby to her older sister, who is married. Olivia, however, objects and says that the baby is of slave blood and is thus a slave. She dismisses her father and tells him to give Magdalena to the swineherd, a group of pig farmers. Following the birth of her first child Magdalena, Olivia leaves her family to study acting in the city. 'Throughout The Series ' Olivia Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 Olivia Godfrey/Season 2|Season 2 'Personality' Olivia is a beautiful and feared mother. She is a wealthy widow with a mysterious background who stands in control of the Godfrey family fortune. She is a highly manipulative person, somebody with an agenda and is clear about what sacrifices she’s willing to make to get there. Olivia is mysterious and unpredictable and has a wry sense of humour, which makes her that much more interesting to watch. 'Physical Appearance' Olivia wears only white clothing for an unidentified reason, with hints of black or red in her accessories. White is traditionally the color of purity and innocence, which - like the entirety of Olivia's exterior - is a mask to hide her true nature. White is also the color of goodness, while darkness is the color of evil - yet few would dispute the wickedness that crouches in the Upirs bosom. She is tall and slim, with long, dark brown hair and piercing eyes. She carries herself in the manner of someone who is seldom refused and never disobeyed, and accentuates her physical beauty to further manipulate the people who find her attractive - typically heterosexual men. She seems never to age and exudes a sense of mystery and power. Olivia was also born with a tail, which contributes to the species debate, as it may indicate that she is Upir or possibly even a full demon. 'Relationships' *'Norman Godfrey': Olivia and Norman began a sexual relationship during and after the death of J.R. Norman's brother. After Letha had died Norman felt no bonds to his wife Marie and decided to get a divorce and left her for Olivia. Norman was then revealed to be the true father of Roman. But after Norman found out the truth about Olivia her being Upir he started to investigate her and found out that she killed Marie. He then broke up with her and then attempted to kill her but Olivia ripped out his heart. *'Roman Godfrey': At a young age Roman and Olivia were close but growing up he started to hate and resent her mostly because of how she acted towards Shelley Roman's sister. Roman lacked all and any respect for Olivia and she put up with all of it. Roman eventually killed Olivia however she was later reanimated by Pryce. After Roman inherited The Godfrey Institute he discovered that Olivia was alive and tried to evict her from her home but it was unsuccessful. Olivia tried to be a mother to Roman because she only had a short time left in the world but Roman could never forgive her. Olivia then tried to kidnap Roman's daughter Nadia reasons unknown but she failed. *'Shelley Godfrey': Shelley is possible the reanimated body of Olivia's daughter Juliet who died because Olivia's lack of maternal instinct but it was never fully explained. After Shelley's possible first reanimation she then later died again but was reanimated once more by Dr. Pryce. However being reanimated twice Shelley reverted to a monstrous form. Olivia kept her in the attic which became her room. Olivia however always treated Shelley like a freak and controlled everything she did. After Shelley had disappeared and resurfaced Olivia tried to be a better mother to Shelley. Shelley had a chance to look normal and be happy thanks to Pryce by transferring her mind into the humanoid body of Prycilla. Olivia found out that she had cancer and the only way of curing it was by feeding on Prycilla Olivia eventually corner Prycilla killed her and feed on her taking away Shelley's shot of happiness and being accepted by others. *'Lynda Rumancek': When Olivia ran out of the eye drops drug that Vince made for her she decided to pay a visit to Lynda hoping she knew how to make the drug. Lynda agreed and charged Olivia $5,000 they both then realized that they have some things in common both them being single mothers. Later in the episode Olivia is revealed to have had a daughter name Magdalena who is Lynda's either great-grandmother or great-great-grandmother making them blood relatives. However they both do not know of it. *'Dr. Johann Pryce': Olivia and Dr. Johann had a mixed feelings complicated relationship. Johann worked for Olivia at the Institute and he helped her to control her feeding. But we do not know where they stand but after Roman had killed Olivia Dr. Pryce reanimated her and nursed her back to health. But after dying Dr. Pryce told Olivia that she had cancer and that she could only live a basic human life and try to beat cancer. Olivia then found out a way to cure the cancer, by eating Pryce's life work Prycilla a humanoid made by Pryce himself. Olivia eventually killed and feed on her leaving Pryce to clean up the mess. *'Marie Godfrey': Olivia and Marie are hardly ever seen together in the first season. However in season two when Norman left Marie she paid a visit to Olivia telling her that she forgives Olivia. However Olivia didn't feel as if she was in the wrong stating that if she wanted Norman to leave her early then she could have convinced him to. They then get into an argument where Marie tells Olivia she has a boyfriend that will eventually leave her, a "dead" daughter who loved her very much but Olivia always treated like a freak and a disturbed son who hates her guts. That eventually made Olivia snap and slash Marie's throat and hiding the body in the bathtub. *'J.R. Godfrey': Olivia and J.R. meet after she left her home country and tried to pursue acting in the city. Sometime later they eventually got married and had a daughter and a son however it was revealed that Roman was not J.R.'s biological son. J.R. became suspicious of Olivia and began to hate her he then tried to kill her but she used her power of mesmerization to get him to shot himself. When he died being his spouse she took over his share of The Godfrey Institute. 'Powers & Abilities' * * Enhanced Strength: Olivia has used her strength to threatened and over power many of her enemies one for example in The Godfrey Institute Roman tried to attack her but she was able to lift him up with one hand and throw him a distance away. *'Mesmerization': Olivia has used her ability to mesmerize her victims many times one for example was when she mesmerized her own son to rape his cousin so that they would birth her granddaughter. *'Regenerative Healing': Due to Olivia's immortality only certain things can kill her on off which is not old age she also cannot be killed by the same ways a normal human can. *'Enhanced Durability': Olivia has the ability to withstand great impact or physical damage that would normally killed or severely injure a human. *'Immortality': Nadia was born long before the 1800's but still to this day she still looks the same as when she was in Paris in 1884 and 1965 when she murdered a married couple. 'Weaknesses' *'Decapitation': Decapitation is one of the only ways to kill an Upir. *'Stabbed in the Heart': If an Upir is stabbed in the heart then they will die. *'Burning': Burning is one of the only things that can kill an Upir. *'Desiccation': If an Upir is abstained from blood for too long then they will die. * Possibly Cancer: Olivia is shown to be capable of developing cancer, despite not being able to contract any other diseases. * Physical Trauma: 'If she is drained of blood she can be affected by damage such as Roman removing her tounge and her needing months of physical rehabilitation and her tounge needing to be reattached, as well as having to relearn how to speak 'Name *'Olivia' is a feminine name of English origin.This name was first used in this spelling by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on OLIVER, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva meaning "olive". * Godfrey, Olivia's marital surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and frid "Peace". 'Quotes ' * "You, Roman, are anything but normal." (season 2, episode 2) * "I did it all for you, Roman. You're my flesh and blood." (season 2, episode 2) * "I know what It's like to have someone you love disappoint you." 'Trivia' *Olivia wears only white clothes in Season 1 when she is considered sociopathic, and dark clothes such as blacks, greys, even red, in Season 2 when she develops empathy after her recovery. A known fact regarding white clothing in Slavic folklore is that it is usually worn by women only when mourning the dead. Brides usually wear very colorful clothing *Have a fetish of smoking and touching her hair whenever she is having a conversation and when she is trying to mesmerizing her next victim 'Gallery' 72c35cbe5217874763c95e2f5ec7d512.png download.jpg famke.png Famke-Janssen-hg.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg HEMLOCK-GROVE-FAMKE-JANSSEN.jpg hmlkg_pds_082_h-300x440.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg mgid-uma-content-mtv.jpg tumblr_mljxyzGu1E1qcr6c8o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.05.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.40.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-24 at 11.54.42 PM.png|A document signed by Olivia after assaulting the Chancellor of the Order of the Dragon in 1884 Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Antagonist Category:Godfrey Family Category:Hemlock Grove Resident Category:Supernatural Category:Upir Category:Female Character